zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Female Mammals Day
On the 8th of March, Zootopia had yet another important date when all the male mammals in the city celebrated their loved ones, just like on Valentine´s Day. It was the Female Mammals Day, which was when all the female animals in the city were remembered and cherished by those important to them. Wives, mothers, daughters, all of them got to enjoy that day. Some of the city´s most well-known citizens were especially excited on that occasion. One of these was none other than Nick Hopps, the husband of the heroic rabbit officer Judy Hopps. That day, Bogo had given a day off for all the female officers, which meant Judy could relax and have a great day outside the force, especially when the fox´s short day at work would be over. Now, Nick was going home to celebrate the day with his wife. He had just finished texting to Finnick, who was going to take Skye that day to see a movie with him. The fennec wished his partner a fun day with Judy. Nick also couldn´t wait to give the gifts he had prepared for her too. “Time to spend quality time with my Queen”, he smiled while driving towards their home at Bunnyburrow. Judy had been staying there the whole day so far, for Mrs. Otterton had paid a visit and they had shared tea together. After she had went back home, the rabbit had just relaxed in her home, waiting for Nick to come home. Soon, the car parked in their backyard, with Nick coming out of the car. He carried big bags in his hands as he approached the door. Opening it, he walked in, where Judy sat on the couch, reading. She was wearing her casual pink flannel and jeans instead of her uniform that day. As she noticed Nick, the rabbit gave him a pleasant smile. “Happy Female Mammals Day, Carrots!” Nick said cheerfully, handing her a big bouquet of roses. Judy was delighted. “Thank you, sweetheart!” she hugged her husband. “But that´s not all”, Nick smiled, giving the rabbit another package. Eagerly, Judy opened it too. In the present, she found the recent bestseller hit adventure book in the city. It told the story of a heroic young female mouse who found friendship and love in an outcast male bobcat. A tale of predator and prey which seemed very familiar to her. “Nick…I´ve always wanted to read that! Thank you so much!” Judy felt a little touched by the present. “I had a feeling you would be interested in that after I read about its premise”, Nick nodded. He was glad he was able to always make Judy happy, whether on her birthday or on Valentine´s Day. Considering how similar this day was to those, it wasn´t hard for him to do it again. “So, since we have nothing special tonight, what would you like to do?” Nick asked as Judy brought coffee for the two. The rabbit thought about it for a few seconds, until she came up with something. “Hmm…they´re showing a stage play of Reynard and Hermeline´s adventures at Nocturnal District tonight. I´d love to see it”, Judy thought. Nick got interested too. Those two fox characters were among the most popular fictional characters in the city that appeared in books, movies and comics alike. Finnick even had a painting of the heroic couple on his van. “Sounds good, my dear. And would you like to eat something after that?” he put his mug down. “Yes. I was thinking of sharing a dinner for two at Chez Remy. It´s located on the same street too”, Judy showed an ad of the restaurant on a newspaper. “Very well. We better get prepared soon, before all the best seats are sold out”, Nick said as he went upstairs. “I´ll be ready in an hour”, his wife answered. Judy too went to take a shower and get dressed for the evening. She had already had a great day so far, but she had a feeling it was only going to get better from this point on, especially since she´d spend the rest of the day with the most important man in her life. She couldn´t wait. Later, the two arrived to the largest theater in Nocturnal District, which was decorated in a fancy 40s fashion. Because it was a popular play, the whole place was packed and full of mammals. Judy and Nick sat on two of the best front row seats, both in their fine formal attire. The fox had a fancy tuxedo while Judy had her strapless red evening dress on. Nick always thought Judy looked so beautiful and feminine in it, so it was his biggest favorite of her fancy dresses. The rabbit looked so eager and ecstatic, both for the show and for the romantic dinner. With Nick´s paw lovingly on her bare shoulder, she looked sweetly at him too. “Looks like others have come to enjoy this show”, Nick noticed how other couples were seeing the show too, from Gazelle and Bogo to Fru Fru and her husband, the Ottertons and even Judy´s parents. “Glad all the other female mammals are having a fun day today. I wonder if our old enemy gets something nice in prison too if she behaves well there”, Judy giggled. As they finished their talk, the play finally begun. With its epic music and gorgeous set design, the stage play looked gorgeous. It had successfully captured the heroic tales of the two warrior foxes in this format. “Wow. This is even better than the movie we saw on them”, Nick was impressed. Judy was enthralled through the whole story, from the adventures to the romantic moments. Whenever Reynard and Hermeline shared those on stage, she leaned closer to her beloved husband, looking him in the eyes. Blushing but smiling proudly, Nick held Judy closer too. He wasn´t afraid to show how much she loved Judy in public, especially when she was in the right mood for it. “The actor playing Reynard is good….but not as good as the real heroic fox I´ve got at home”, Judy smiled. “And like he would do for his princess, there´s nothing in the world I wouldn´t do for you”, Nick whispered. In time, the stage play got to its epic climax as the heroes faced off against the fearsome wolf sorcerer Isengrim, restoring peace and harmony back to their kingdom. It all ended up on a triumphant and romantic note, with the two foxes kissing on the stage. Everybody applauded cheerfully. One could clearly see that this play had been a big success that night, especially since it was the premiere of the play too. “I loved it”, Judy said. “So did I”, Nick held her paw. After the play ended, Nick took his sweetheart to the restaurant Chez Remy. They had chosen just the right timing for it, considering the romantic moonlight that was around the area at that moment. Not to mention it wasn´t too crowded either. The fox and his wife had picked their table on the terrace of the restaurant, where they feasted together. For starters, Nick had chosen a platter of cheese and crackers while Judy had some onion soup. “Here´s to the fairest female mammal in the land!” Nick lifted his wine glass. “Well, not every lady gets a guy as endearing as you”, Judy looked coyly at her husband. The day had been wonderful for her so far that it had made her feel warm on the inside. The lighting at that part of the town made their moment look and feel even more peaceful and romantic than it already was, and judging by the way Nick and Judy looked at each other, they knew it too. There was not a better way to end an important day for the rabbit than this. “Thank you for everything you´ve given to me today, my darling fox”, Judy adjusted her necklace. “Well, you do represent everything I respect and admire in a woman, so of course I´d celebrate you today to my heart´s content”, Nick noted as the main courses were brought to the table. Judy had a hearty vegan Thai dish, while her husband ate a big turducken dish, which was the house special for the predators. Both of them enjoyed the food greatly, and already waited eagerly for the desserts, which were chocolate mousse for Judy and a blueberry muffin for Nick. After eating those too and paying the bill, Nick held Judy by the paw as they walked back to the parking lot, hand in hand. They gazed at the full moon in the sky, which shined gloriously upon them. When the moon was at its brightest, Nick swept his wife off her feet in a dramatic fashion, smiling at her. “May I?” he asked in a chivalrous tone. “Of course, my vulpine knight in shining armor”, Judy gave a feminine smile to him. The two engaged in a deep kiss in the moonlight as their arms were draped around each other. It was truly a worthy finale to their first Female Mammals Day as a married couple. “I feel so lucky to have you as my husband”, Judy whispered in a content tone during their kiss. “What a wonderful day it was. Or is there still something you´d like to do tonight?” Nick asked his bunny. Judy pondered about it a bit, until she made her mind. “Well, yes. There´s nothing I´d love better than to just cuddle with you around the fireplace back home tonight”, she smiled. “You´re the best, Judy”, Nick agreed to her suggestion as he carried her back to the car before they went home. Once again, Mr and Mrs Hopps had celebrated yet another popular holiday in Zootopia in a most romantic fashion. To them, it was the best way to spend those together. Nick felt so proud that night, for he had made the queen of his heart as happy as a woman could get. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Women´s Day stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Stories where Bogzelle is mentioned Category:Fanon stories Category:Romantic fics